


Ultimate Talent Development Plan Scenarios

by PenguinQueen23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Other, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinQueen23/pseuds/PenguinQueen23
Summary: Scenarios I think could have happened in UTDP but didn't. Just a bunch of scenarios/character interactions I wished happened in Ultimate Talent Development Plan but didn't, so I'm making them myself. This is gonna go until I can't think of scenarios. Basically, while I thought UTDP (Ultimate Talent Development Plan) was good, there were characters I wanted to see interact with each other that didn't interact at all. I'm not actually sure if I'm going to use every character tagged but I tagged them just to be sure.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. The Second Detective and The Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do my best with the characters so if I get them wrong I apologize. It's also gonna be obvious I have a bias towards some characters. Also this is my first time writing for DR so here we go!

Shuichi had been walking back to his class after lunch. He spent most of his lunch break hanging out with Katio and Kaede, as well as getting some more advice from Kyoko. So far, aside from Kokichi being, well, Kokichi, his day had been relatively normal, and he assumed it would stay that way. Oh, how wrong he was, as he heard what sounded like laughter in the distance. This laughter wasn’t normal, though, it was the sound of a maniac laughing, Shuichi thought.

The laughter came closer to the Ultimate Detective’s location and he wasn’t sure if he should figure out who it was, run away, or try to hide. Eventually, his curious side won out, and he was sure, aside from Monokuma and his Monokubs, there wasn’t anyone actually dangerous in the school. Shuichi continued down the hallway, the laughter growing louder as he got closer to whoever it was. He was relieved when he saw it was just Toko, laughing as if she just heard the best joke ever invented.

“Hey Toko.” Shuichi said to the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, a bit taken back by her laugher. Usually, Toko seemed on edge, the only one she seemed comfortable around was Byakuya, and, according to Makoto, Makoto’s sister, Komaru.

The girl turned around to him, and Shuichi immediately felt like something was off with her. She had a wide grin on her face, as opposed to her usual frown, and sticking out of her mouth was a tongue longer than he thought any human should have. The most notable thing to Shuichi, however, was that instead of the usual grey eyes, they were a deep, intimidating red.

“Huh? I’m not little miss morose!” ‘Toko’ said to him, her voice even sounding different “I’m much more outgoing than her!”

Shuichi could only stare for a moment, wondering what in the world was going on. He then remembered that, when working with his uncle, his uncle mentioning some people have personality disorders, some of which causing an entirely different person to develop. Toko must have been one of those people, and this new person must be a personality of hers.

“Then, who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Shuichi asked, despite the aura this new personality was giving him. He didn’t feel safe.

“Well, I’m Genocide Jack!” She revealed to him, making a sort of half serious face, her long tongue still sticking out.

Shuichi immediately felt his blood run cold. He had heard of Genocide Jack, the infamous serial killer who murdered only men with scissors, then crucifying them with said scissors. Genocide Jack was such a good serial killer, no one ever caught them. And now, here Shuichi was, standing face to face with her. Shuichi felt frozen in place, his voice suddenly gone.

“Hey, what’s with the look?!” Jack asked him, coming a bit closer to him. 

Shuichi immediately unfroze and tried to step back, only to trip over his own feet and land on the ground. He could feel his panic rising, every nerve in his body telling him to run, but his arms and legs refusing to listen. He still couldn’t find his voice, wanting to scream for help but nothing coming out. Shuichi could hear his heart beating in his ears and feel it in his throat. Was this how he was going to die? Frozen in place, murdered by a killer that was right under his nose the whole time?!

“If you think I’m going to kill you, then you got nothing to worry about!” Jack assured him, leaning down to him “Master and Dekomaru don’t let me do that anymore! And Dekomaru would actually be upset about it!”

“W…What?” Shuichi finally managed to get out, his brain taking a while to catch up with what Jack just told him.

“Are ya deaf? I said I’m not gonna kill ya! Besides, you aren’t my type anyway!” Genocide Jack told him, laughing loudly. “Well, I’m gonna head off, got some more things to do before Miss Morose gets back in control! See you, cappy!” with that, she twirled around and ran off.

Shuichi stared for a few more seconds, before falling back onto the ground, his breath slowly returning to normal. He definitely would rather deal with Kokichi than Genocide Jack ever again!


	2. An Inventor, Mechanic and Robot walk into the Ultimate Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a bit of a continuation of Kazuichi and K1-B0's event. K1-B0 needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen UTDP in a while or DR so I forget how some of the characters are but I hope I did these ones justice. Sorry if this is a short chapter guys.
> 
> Also wrow I'm actually uploading something not at 1am

“MIU! HELP!”

Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, was working on a new invention, until she heard someone calling for her. Not just anyone, however. It was the Ultimate Robot, K1-B0, or “Keebo” as everyone called him, running from Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic.

“Hey, just what the hell is going on here?!” Miu exclaimed, coming over as K1-B0 ran behind her

“I’m just interested in what functions he’s got!” Kazuichi said “And taking him apart to see those functions!”

“Hell no! Keebo ain’t some cheap ass machine you can just do whatever you want to, you virgin grease monkey!” Miu shouted, seriously pissed anyone would even think about taking apart a great robot like K1-B0

“Plus, it’s very robot phobic to say things like that!” K1-B0 argued from behind Miu, scared at the possibility of being taken apart.

“Come on, I can put him back together, probably!” Kazuichi told them, trying to justify his idea of taking K1-B0 apart. “And if not, I can make him into something cool, like a jetpack!”

“No fucking way!” Miu screamed “Keebo isn’t just another machine, he’s got feelings and shit! You can’t just take him apart and put him back together as you wish!”

“…Huh?” Kazuichi asked, dumbfounded, as if he hadn’t considered that. “Oh… I guess you’re right. Uh, sorry about that, Keebo.”

“It’s…Alright. But next time if you are curious about any functions I have, please ask instead.” K1-B0 said, relieved that he wasn’t going to be taken apart

“Or you could ask me! I jammed some functions into him!” Miu said proudly, grinning widely

“W-Wait, seriously?!” Kazuichi asked, surprised “Then, wait, you didn’t make him?”

“No, Miu didn’t invent me. She adds functions to me and also helps with maintenance.” K1-B0 explained “My father, Professor Idabashi, created me, and for that I am thankful.”

“But, let’s face it, there are some functions he could have added.” Miu said.

“So, what functions do you have?” Kazuichi asked

The Ultimate Inventor, Ultimate Mechanic, and Ultimate Robot then spent their time talking about K1-B0’s functions, which ones he originally had, as well as the ones Miu added. They also talked about a few Miu suggested but K1-B0 didn’t like.

“I mean, it would be pretty weird to cry juice or tea.” Kazuichi said

“That’s what I mean!” K1-B0 said, almost exasperated “Also, I can’t eat, so I wouldn’t benefit from it.”

“I still think it’s an amazing idea, but fine, listen to the virgin grease monkey then.” Miu sighed

“Do you have to keep insulting people, Miu?”


	3. Field Trip Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto, Hajime and Shuichi are tasked by the headmaster to plan an academy field trip and ask their classmates for suggestions. Sadly, that is a task that is much, MUCH easier said than done. Just another day at the Ultimate Academy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit different from the usual Ultimate Talent Development Plan scenarios as this has almost every character here, mentioned or otherwise. I still hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Also I think it's obvious by now I don't have a set update schedule.
> 
> Also this is my own personal headcanon but I see Chihiro as a transgirl, so please be nice about it

“All I’m saying is that a hot spring might not be the best idea…” Rantaro said, holding his hands up passively

“Well why the hell not?! I think we all deserve a break!” Miu shouted, glaring at the Ultimate Adventurer

Shuichi stared at them nervously as Hajime tried to figure out how this all went wrong so fast. He, Makoto and Shuichi had be tasked with trying to get everyone to agree on an academy field trip, but that was much easier said than done.

“W-Well, Miu, Rantaro has a point. While hot springs are relaxing, they’re usually geared towards adults.” Shuichi chimed in, hoping to calm Miu down

“We could get into a lot of trouble going to one.” Kyoko said, her and Celeste having some tea together.

“Plus, some of us might not even be comfortable going…” Toko muttered from her spot next to Byakuya.

“Well then what do the rest of you suggest?!” Miu growled, sitting back down in her seat, clearly annoyed.

“Could we not go to an, what is it called? Amusement Park?” Sonia suggested “I’ve never been to one, then again I haven’t been to many places, but I think it would be fun!”

“You fiend, you’ve never been to an amusement park?” Gundham asked

“I’m embarrassed to say, but we don’t have them in my country.” Sonia said, looking down a bit nervously.

“Hmph, I have gone to an amusement park once as a child. But it was an amusement park in Hell filled with demons!”

“Huh? There are amusement parks in Hell?!”

“I don’t think that’s possible-” Aoi began, but Sonia continued as if she didn’t hear her.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing! By all means, please allow me to accompany you next time!” Sonia beamed excitedly, looking as delighted as a child on Christmas

“Wait! Miss Sonia don’t do it!” Kazuichi chimed in “This guy has a habit of lying!”

“The entrance fee is the blood of a virgin! I shall offer up your blood as tribute!” Gundham said, chuckling loudly

“Oh…That is a shame…” Sonia said, looking down sadly “It seems my blood cannot be used as the entrance fee.”

“Huh?! Wait! Does that mean… Miss Sonia?!”

Miu started laughing loudly at the exchange “Wow! Looks like the princess isn’t as pure as you thought, you virgin grease monkey! And looks like you’re not gonna be her first, as if there was even a chance of that!”

“Guys can we please settle down?” Makoto asked, hoping to stop the chaos before it evolved into a riot.

“Nishishi, well, if you want to go to an amusement park that doesn’t require a fee, my organization has one!” Kokichi chimed in, his hands behind his head “All you have to do is join!”

“Nyeh, Kokichi, is this another one of your tricks?” Himiko asked, not at all buying it.

“Oh of course not! I just want to help our dear princess Sonia experience an amusement park!” Kokichi said, smiling his signature smile

“Really?! That’s so nice! Please, tell me how do I just your organization?” Sonia asked excitedly

“W-Wait Miss Sonia! You can’t trust that guy either!” Kazuichi exclaimed

“Nishishi, I would tell you, but, it’s a lie!” Kokichi said, grinning even wider

“Of course it was…” Almost all of Kokichi’s classmated sighed, so done with his lying.

“Gonta thinks we should go somewhere to see nice bugs! They’re all very good friends!”

“I would suggest somewhere quiet, but I doubt most of you could be quiet enough to let us stay there”

The cafeteria was dissolving into chaos now, most people shouting suggestions for the field trip or insults at each other. Shuichi, Makoto, and Hajime tried their best to get control of the situation, but with so many people talking over each other, that was also easier said than done. The three of them were a bit worried a fight might break out, until an unexpected voice called out above the others.

“Hey, guys!” Everyone stopped and looked at who the voice came from. It was Chihiro, the Ultimate Programmer. Chihiro came over with her laptop to where Makoto, Hajime, and Shuichi were standing. “I think I found something that might make everyone happy…” she said nervously  
“Really? That’s great!” Makoto said, smiling at the Ultimate Programmer “What is it?”

“It’s a Spa Theme Park.” Chihiro said, scrolling and typing on her laptop “It’s like a traditional hot spring spa, but it also has some water park features, so it’s fun for everyone.”

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Miu said with a chuckle “Great work shortie!”

“Well, is everyone in agreement that this is a good place for our academy field trip?” Hajime asked, and the whole cafeteria shouted in agreement. God, this academy was loud.

“I’ll talk to the headmaster about it and see when I can book a date for us to go.” Chihiro said, smiling a bit.

“Thanks, Chihiro.” Shuichi said “You really saved us there.”

Chihiro blushed a bit “O-Oh! It was nothing really.”


	4. Vacation Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Ultimate Academy Field Trip, two Ultimates talk about why they aren't partaking in the activities, as well as a few other things. (Continuation of Chap.3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't have a set update schedule these chapters just come when ideas come to me and I'm so sorry everyone. Thank you for reading and supporting and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

K1-B0 had been wandering around the “Spa Theme Park” that the Ultimate Academy students had picked for their field trip. Sure, he couldn’t really enjoy any of the liquid themed attractions, which were most of them, as he would just sink, but it was better than being stuck at the academy with Monokuma and the Monokubs. As he wandered, he noticed another person not partaking in any of the activities.

“Kirumi?” K1-B0 asked, walking over to the Ultimate Maid

“Ah, hello Keebo, do you require assistance with anything?” Kirumi asked him

“Ah, no, I was just wondering, why are you not relaxing with the others?” K1-B0 asked, very confused

“Oh, it’s simple. As the Ultimate Maid, even when on vacation, I should be ready to help and assist others.” Kirumi answered, matter-of-factly.

“But, I don’t think any one else is concerned with that. And, even if they are, it really isn’t fair to you.” K1-B0 said “Don’t maids also get days off? Days to relax?”

“While that may be true for some, I do not mind working still.” Kirumi told the Ultimate Robot “To be honest, I feel as though I would be more stressed out not working.”

“Well, I know it is your Ultimate Talent, but, still, you should be able to rest sometimes Kirumi. You’re very dedicated to your work, and you always help everyone in the academy.” K1-B0 explained “Even if just for a little bit, you should take a break. Miu actually installed a massage function in me, if you’d ever like one.”

Kirumi thought about it for a moment. On one hand, as the Ultimate Maid, she felt like she had a duty to be ready at a moment’s notice should anyone need her. On the other hand, perhaps K1-B0 was right, perhaps she did deserve a break every now and then. And a massage did sound nice.

“Very well, I will try to relax a bit later.” Kirumi said “Thank you, Keebo.”

“No problem!” K1-B0 beamed, happy Kirumi decided to relax, even if it was later.

“I assume you are not partaking in the activities here due to your robotic nature?” Kirumi asked “Will you rust if water touches you?”

“Oh! No, I won’t rust. But, I will sink to the bottom like a bag of rocks.” K1-B0 admitted. “And I really don’t want Kokichi to make fun of me for that.”

“That is fair enough.”

“Can I ask one more thing?”

“Of course.”

“Well, this theme park has it’s own mascot, and they sell plush versions of them in the gift shop. I wanted to get one for Miu, as a gift to show her how much I appreciate everything she does for me.” K1-B0 explained “I see her as more than just someone who does maintenance on me and adds new functions to me, I see her as a friend.”

“Then, what is the issue?” Kirumi pressed

“Well, I don’t know if she’ll like it.” K1-B0 admitted “I don’t want to make her mad.”

“Keebo, if you see Miu as a friend, I am sure she sees you the same way. I think she will appreciate anything you get for her, in her own way of course.” Kirumi assured him.

K1-B0 thought about it. Miu did help him when Kazuichi wanted to take him apart, and did defend him by saying he’s more than just a machine. K1-B0 really did feel like, at times, Miu was one of the few people who understood him and how great he really was. Maybe Kirumi was right, Miu would appreciate anything he got for her, even if she made fun of him for getting it.

“Thank you, Kirumi.”

“Thank you as well, Keebo.”


End file.
